


Free At Last

by allthingsmagical



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Drabble, Final Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: The battle at Camlann is over and Merlin goes in search for his husband, hoping to find him still alive
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Free At Last

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that pushed its way in to be wrote while writing another merthur lol

Merlin Emrys stood among all the dead bodies, he searched around desperately for his husband, they had taken their army to meet Morgana and her army at Camlann. Arthur had sent Gwaine and Percival up with one hundred men to meet some men who were to surprise Camelot's army so they were to be attacked on both ends. 

Merlin being the only one who could kill Morgana had gone off to fight her and kill her, the few seconds he and Arthur had before parting ways was a passionate kiss and a brief hug. He had gone out and met Morgana and after a tough fight, he had managed to kill her, only coming away and leaving her when he was sure she was dead.

He had left Arthur with Excalibur and told him to use no other and when he was to kill Mordred with it to twist it before pulling the sword out. He looked around his feet as he stepped over so many dead bodies, he was relieved to see most were Morgana's men but sadly there were a few Camelot's knights.

He sniffed and furiously wiped his eyes, where was Arthur? He couldn't be dead, he would know, he would feel it. Arthur was the bravest and best fighter he knew, nothing beat him, he had been in worse fights than this when Uther was still King and they had got through them together. He didn't doubt Arthur for a second but he knew Mordred was sneaky, he knew he would use his magic if the fight wasn't going his way.

He turned a corner and gasped at the amount of bodies, most of them wearing the Camelot cape. He started to make his way through, bending over each one he passed that was face down to see if it was Arthur. He sighed in relief when he didn't see Arthur.

As he headed up a small bank he saw movement so far ahead. He froze as the figure in chain mail was stumbling forwards as he walked, holding his side with one hand and in the other hand a sword covered in blood. Using his magic, he strengthened his vision to see who it was. It was Arthur. He choked out a sob and ran as fast as he could to his husband.

Arthur winced as he pressed on his side, he was willing to bet his ribs were cracked, but he didn't care, rather crack a few ribs then lose his life, he saw Mordred and didn't give the druid time to do anything, he sheathed his sword straight through Mordred, when he only got a smirk, Arthur twisted it as Merlin told him to and pulled his sword free, Mordred was dead in seconds.

Arthur looked up when a moving figure caught his eye, he smiled when he saw it was none other than his husband, as he got closer he saw the brightest smile he had ever seen Merlin make. He dropped his sword and opened his arms just in time as Merlin jumped into his arms, his arms tight around his neck, legs tight around his waist, his face buried in his neck.

Arthur ignored his pain and laughed out loud as his husband clung tighter to him. "Happy to see me are you?"

"You've no idea." came Merlin's muffled voice.

"My sister dead?"

"Yes."

"As is Mordred and their men."

Merlin pulled his face from Arthur's neck and kissed the King all over his face. "I feared I had lost you."

Arthur smiled. "Never. We are now free, lets go home Merlin."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comment or Kudos?


End file.
